


Disaster Magnet

by timeless_alice



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Date Gone Wrong Aftermath, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeless_alice/pseuds/timeless_alice
Summary: Starscream shouldn't be surprised when disaster follows Wheeljack around. It's part of his charm.





	Disaster Magnet

On an objective level, Starscream knew at disaster tended to follow Wheeljack around. He had just assumed that the notion would not extend to things such as  _dates,_  which seemed too simple to screw up. And that’s how things had gone down.

Of course there were all the other factors that played into it. But the cheery bounce to Wheeljack’s step as they trudged home did nothing to brighten Starscream’s perception of it. He had to bite down on a remark about how not all of them were used to disasters occurring wherever they went, because he knew it would do nothing to help the situation. In fact, he knew that something like that would only make it worse. So he waited for Wheeljack to speak.

“Could’ve been worse,” Wheeljack said. He bumped a playful shoulder against Starscream, reaching out to touch his fingers to Starscream’s palm.

“Oh? And how do you figure that?” He sneered the words despite himself. Wheeljack, for his part, just shrugged.

“I can think of a lot of reasons.”

“Enlighten me.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Wheeljack start to count on his fingers as he started to list things. Starscream frowned at the absence of his touch. “We didn’t get banned from that restaurant, I don’t think anyone is actually mad at us, and I definitely know you aren’t mad at me.”

Starscream paused in his stride for just a moment, wings twitching in what could be seen as annoyance, that covered any trace of curiosity at Wheeljack’s line of thinking. “And how do you know that?”

“If you were mad at me,” Wheeljack said, “We wouldn’t be _walking_ home.”

Starscream smirked, returning Wheeljack’s earlier shoulder bump. “No, I suppose you’re right.” He reached out to take hold of Wheeljack’s hand, and added, “And what’s the point if there isn’t any  _drama?”_

With his only warning being in the form of a low laugh, Wheeljack pulled Starscream close to him, an arm wrapping around his waist so their chests were pressed together. As well as they could be, anyway, accounting for kibble. He tilted his head back to nuzzle against Starscream’s neck, his fins pulsing a gentle light as his engine kicked into a deep, low rumbling purr. Starscream barked out a surprise laugh, making as if to push Wheeljack away but instead, he cupped his face with his hands and pressed his forehead to his.

“I’d kiss you if I weren’t so annoyed,” Starscream said.

“Never stopped you before.”

Starscream grumbled softly, before giving in to temptation and placing a light kiss on Wheeljack’s nose.

**Author's Note:**

> a ko-fi commission work for starscreamwastaken/espioc!!
> 
> find me on tumblr at timelessmulder


End file.
